


Rtz and aui copypasta

by asskay



Series: Dota 2 Copypasta [4]
Category: Defense of the Ancients | Dota, Dota 2
Genre: Betrayal, F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-07
Updated: 2019-09-07
Packaged: 2020-10-11 18:13:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 68
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20550509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asskay/pseuds/asskay
Summary: Basically backstabbing bois





	Rtz and aui copypasta

Hey Arteezy, i'm considering playing Riki, but i need help with the skill build. Do i max Backstab (like you backstabed EG), Permanent invisibility (like you vanished from EG), or Smoke Screen (like you made EG miss you 70% of the time)?.

ＨＥＹ AUI_2000， Ｉ’Ｍ ＴＲＹＩＮＧ ＴＯ ＬＥＡＲＮ ＴＯ ＰＬＡＹ ＲＩＫＩ． Ｉ ＪＵＳＴ ＨＡＶＥ Ａ ＱＵＥＳＴＩＯＮ ＡＢＯＵＴ ＴＨＥ ＳＫＩＬＬ ＢＵＩＬＤ： ＳＨＯＵＬＤ Ｉ ＭＡＸ ＢＡＣＫＳＴＡＢ ＬＩＫＥ ＹＯＵ ＢＡＣＫＳＴＡＢＢＥＤ C9


End file.
